House of the Moon
by devilnightking100
Summary: Kuroka is ambushed during a stroll through town, and is abandoned until she's found by a mysterious Devil named Kalin. Now she's a part of his peerage and having adventures she never thought possible. first chapter starts before the show, M because I want free reign of the possibilities, and it's going to be nudity. I will not be writing lemons! Maybe. Too many crossovers to mark
1. Kuroka's recruitment

_**Something that's been playing out in my head for a few months now, figured I'd get it down.**_

In a secluded part of the city( _ **Does anyone know where the Gremory Group lives? I forgot),**_ a black-haired woman leapt off the roof she had been perched on. "Damn, where the hell am I?" she asked herself.

"About to die." A Fallen replied, appearing in front of her and stabbing her through her chest. "That's another of Devil down." he said, flying off to let her die.

"No, I can't die now." she gasped, coughing up blood. "I have to get back to Vali." the woman heard footsteps and looked up to see the white-haired teen standing above her. "Vali! Please... help me." she pleaded.

"Kuroka, how pathetic of you." he replied, continuing his walk.

"NO! Please, I can still help you, just give me a hand!" she cried, trying to crawl after her leader. Vali disappeared around the corner as Kuroka's strength gave out. "Damn," she muttered humorously, "I guess I'll never see Shirone again." she heard footsteps again and looked up. Instead of Vali, like she was hoping, there stood a boy no more than sixteen, with short brown hair, standing over her.

"Do you wish to keep living?" he asked. Kuroka, too weak to respond, nodded. "I will restore your life and aid you in your wish, and in return, you will serve as my rook. Do you agree to these terms?" Feeling her strength ebbing away, Kuroka barely managed a nod.

 _I can always kill him later._ she thought as the boy reached into his pocket.

"Very well, now be reborn as a servant of the house of the Moon." he declared. Kuroka stood shakily, feeling her wounds close. "Good, but you should avoid using magic for a while. My name is Kalin, by the way." he said, putting the nekomata's arm around him. "You should probably use me as a crutch until we get to my place. I happen to have another room free, so you can have some privacy." he began walking, Kuroka keeping up despite the pace.

* * *

Kalin opened the door, and was instantly flanked by two more girls, bombarding him with questions. "Calm down, both of you." he ordered. "She's a new servant, so give me a hand to get the fourth room ready." Kalin turned to one with a pale complection and pink hair, "Talia, get some of the strength restorers." turning to the one with a blue tint to her skin and a black cloak with a white tunic. "Sylvannas, get the room ready, we may need a couple extra blankets." both girls hurried to complete the tasks given while Kuroka was placed on the nearby couch. "Welcome to the House of the Moon." he said dryly.

"Thank-you." Kuroka managed, surprised she meant it. _Maybe I won't kill him._ she pondered.

"It wasn't any trouble. Talia should be here with the restorers any moment now, and then you can call it a night once Sylvannas is done with the room." Kalin stated. "After that, I was gonna take the girls to Doctor Strange. Interested?" Kuroka shrugged. "Decide tommorow, huh? I can respect that."

The black nekomata looked at her new king, interested in what would happen while she was here.

 _ **Well, that's that.**_

 _ **Kuroka: When will you get back to this?**_

 _ **I'll write it when I don't have the duel logs I need for Knight of Luna. Anyway, shouldn't you be resting?**_

 _ **Kuroka: True, well, good night.**_

 _ **And see you next time.**_


	2. Meeting Gremory

_**Well, this story has officially passed the review high, so it will be my main work until someone gets more reviews on my other stories. For any who haven't read my page, I update based on the amount of reviews I get on each story. Now it's time for me to begin. Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Four months later, Kalin walked toward Kuoh Academy, his bag slung over his shoulder, Talia next to him. "Can you explain something?" the devil king asked.

"What?" Talia replied.

"Sylvanas I get, the blue tint to her skin is hard to miss, but why the hell couldn't Kuroka just apply for a position at the school? I could have forged documents easily. I could have gotten her any job in the school she wanted, so why didn't she take me up on it?"

Talia shrugged as a white-haired girl walked by. "Probably that." she shrugged, pointing to the girl. "The last thing she needs is to be spotted by her sister before she's ready." Kalin nodded grudgingly and muttered something about a "Lazy rook." Talia rolled her eyes and thought about their new recruit. "I still don't get how you think, you know that?" she said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Kalin replied, looking at his oldest friend.

"I don't know how you pick your devil servants, and I've been your knight for longer than Sylvanas has even been around, let alone Kuroka." Talia explained, putting her hands on the back of her head. "You select them seemingly at random. I know there's a method to the madness, but I have yet to figure it out."

"I get what you mean. I do seem kinda random." the king admitted. "Well, we should get to class." he said, hearing the bell ring. "Pretty fast!" he added as the two took off.

* * *

"Well, everyone, we have a new student today." The teacher announced, gesturing to the short blonde next to her.

"My name is Asia Argento, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." she said with a bow. There were whispers of how cute she was when the teacher spoke up again.

"Where are you living?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm living with Issei." she replied happily.

"LUCKY BASTARD!" every boy except Kalin shouted. Asia took a seat near the back with a brunette which Kalin assumed was Issei.

 _Interesting. I wonder what this girl's relationship is with one of the three top perverts in the school._ Kalin found himself thinking. _There I go again, pondering what doesn't concern me._ he thought with a light chuckle.

* * *

After school, Kalin and Talia waited at the school gate. "Where are those two?" the knight muttered, clearly annoyed. "We were supposed to meet them here, not the other way around."

"Sylvanas probably got caught up with some knick-knack shop again." the king shrugged, then heard an explosion due west of them, where the two were coming from. "OR, they got ambushed and need our help." he guessed, taking off in the direction he heard the boom.

It took all of three seconds to reach a battle sight with Issei, the new girl Asia, and the Occult Research club battling with some Fallen Angels. "Well, this'll be fun." Talia shrugged, holding her hand out. "Requip! Satoki!" she commanded, a black katana appearing in her hand.

Kalin grinned at his knight's eagerness and nodded. "Yeah, and the best part is these are Kaito's boys. Let's get em!" both leapt from their spot behind the treeline and into the fray. Kalin punched one square in the jaw, breaking it and causing the unlucky Fallen to howl in pain. "One down, three to go!" he laughed.

Rias shook off her shock at the sudden aid, but quickly shook it off. "Well, let's get em!" she called, spurring her group into action once again.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei called, his arm turning to a red dragon claw. **Boost!** it shouted.

"Take this!" Kiba shouted, slamming his fist to the ground and causing thousands of swords to sprout.

Rias and Akeno shot their magic toward what was left of the Fallen, but one slipped by. "You won't get away!" Rias screamed.

"Sylvanas!" Kalin called suddenly. In the next second, the retreating Fallen grew an arrow in his chest. "Nice shot, as usual." he commended.

Sylvanas took a step into the open, and Issei instantly screamed, "What the hell is she?" causing Koneko to hit him over the head.

"I am known as a Banshee," the archer replied, placing her bow back into the quiver. "My name is Sylvanas Windrunner, and I am a pawn in the service of the House of the Moon." she introduced with a bow.

"The name's Talia," the pinkette said with a two finger salute, "And I'm the Moon House's Knight."

"My name is Kalin Tikre, and I'm the head of the House of the Moon." Kallin greeted, leaning against a tree. "And if my rook would come out into the open, I'm sure she would introduce herself!" he called behind him.

"Just had to say I was here, didn't you?" came a voice from above him. A black blur fell from the tree and Koneko visibly stiffened. "Hello everyone, I'm Kuroka, and I'm a rook for the House of the Moon." the nekomata greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Rias hissed, stepping between her rook and Kalin's.

"Relax, Gremory." Kuroka said nonchalantly, "I'm a better kitty than I was back then. I finally managed to get off my drunken stupor thanks to Kalin, and I couldn't kill him if I wanted to." Kalin smirked at that last bit. "Anyway, I'm glad to meet Shirone's friends."

"My name isn't Shirone." Koneko hissed, "It's Koneko Toujou." she stepped in front of Rias, "And I want nothing to do with you, so you might as well leave."

 _Crap,_ Kalin thought, _I knew things were bad between them, but not_ this _bad._ "Calm down Koneko, it's force of habit on her part." Kalin lightly commanded, only to have Rias shoot a bolt of red energy at him. Inhaling deeply, the beam vanished. "Sheesh, I just ate," Kalin complained, "You trying to fatten me up?" Rias looked at the devil king, shocked he had _eaten_ her attack. "If you don't want to talk to Kuroka, fine. Just know she's been getting better with her control, and she does miss you." Kalin snarled, turning to go.

A red circle appeared in front of him and he stopped as he heard a phoenix screech. "Now what?" he muttered. A blonde man with a half unbuttoned blue shirt appeared.

"Out of my way, I have business with my fiance." he ordered roughly.

"For the last time, Riser, I'm not going to marry you." Rias snapped irritably.

"And for the last time, I don't care." Riser retorted. "You and I will be married for the betterment of the devils, and there's nothing you can do to-ARGGH!" he cried as Kalin punched him in his jaw. Holding his jaw in pain, the man yelled, "WHo the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who doesn't like to hear women being talked to and about like a bargaining chip." Kalin replied, hatred burning in his eyes.

"This Riser guy just pissed off the boss." Sylvanas muttered.

"Now he's in for it." Talia giggled.

"You just earned yourself a Rating Game, you devil scum!" Riser yelled.

"Well, everyone is here already, so call your peerage and let's get going." Kalin countered coldly. Then snapped his fingers, "I forgot, you need time to set the field!" he said in mock surprise. "I'll meet you here in one week. That should be more than enough time." Riser snarled and vanished. "Moon House, we're leaving." the king called behind him, begining to walk again.

* * *

Back at Kalin's house, the four devils sat on the couch. "This is perfect." he muttered. "If everything goes as planned, we may be able to get into Gremory's good graces." when the three girls looked at him, he laid out his plan.

 _ **What could Kalin be planning? How will he mend the relationship with the nekomata sisters? Find out in the next chapter of The House of the Moon.**_


	3. Kalin vs Riser

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos. Also, three favorites and five followers in just one chapter? THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME! I'm so glad so many people like my story so far, and I hope you don't lose interest as I write.**_

A week passed and the two peerages met at the same spot as the Fallen attack. Riser saw the four against his full set and laughed. "This is ridiculous! Riser will crush you without a doubt."

"Then you won't mind a little wager on the game?" Kalin asked. "If we win, you call off this engagement to Rias."

Riser was shocked at the request, but regained his composure and replied, "Very well, but if Riser wins, he gets to kill you for what you pulled."

Kalin shrugged. "Fine with me." two circles appeared around them and they were warped inside the school. Over the intercom, Rias' voice could be heard. "The Rating Game between Riser Phoenix and Kalin Tikre is now underway. Kalin's base is the old school house building, and Riser's will be the principal's office in the new school building. We all know how this works, so I'll end by saying that pawns will be promoted when they reach the enemy base only." There was a pause. "Let the game BEGIN!"

"Just like we planned," Kalin instructed. The three girls nodded and all four left.

* * *

Kuroka leapt through the trees, setting traps as she went. _"Kuroka,"_ Kalin had instructed her before they had arrived, _"You're our best trapper, so I'll leave that up to you. Make them doubt every step._ " the black neko laughed lightly as she set another trap.

"Just wait until they get a load of this." she muttered happily, setting another trap.

* * *

Talia ran through the forested area, thinking back to what Kalin had instructed. " _You go hunting for any pawns. If they get within striking distance, take them out without hesitation."_ Seeing two girls with chainsaws running past her, the knight quickly moved in and brought out her katana, Satoki, and quickly cut the two down.

"Two pawns, Riser Phoenix, retired." Rias announced.

"Piece of cake." the knight laughed, before getting ambushed by two more pawns. "Slightly larger piece of cake," she admitted, "but cake nonetheless."

* * *

Sylvanas searched the skies for her target. _"Sylvanas, I need you to use your Charm to get control of the queen. You'll know her by the black Kuroka-like dress and bomb staff. Once you've done that, give her the order to retire any of her peerage she comes across. This will be key to my plans."_

Feeling a sudden magic surge, the banshee leapt away from her perch before it blew up. "Just the woman I was looking for." Sylvanas grinned.

* * *

Kalin sliced two rooks and a knight with his razor-sharp claws. "Game over for you three. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he called, slashing them again before they vanished.

"Two rooks and one knight, Riser Phoenix, retired." Rias declared. Kalin grinned at his achievement before Rias spoke again. "Two pawns, Riser Phoenix, retired."

"Way to go Talia." Kalin muttered before dodging a burst of flames with ease. "You need to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me." he advised, turning to see a blonde girl with a pink dress. "Aren't you the dodo's sister, Ravel?" he asked.

"That I am, and I'm going to take you down." Ravel replied before shooting another burst of flames.

"Looks tasty." Kalin commented, momentarily confusing the girl until he _inhaled the flames_. "I forgot to mention, magic doesn't work on me." he laughed.

"Why you, you can't eat it all!" Ravel screamed, sending burst after burst of fire, only to have Kalin inhale every bit. "But how?" she gasped. Kalin dashed toward her, and she readied herself for the pain f being struck, but it never came. WHen she opened her eyes(She had closed them reflexively) she saw a note floating in front of her. Snatching it out of the air, she read aloud, "Sorry I didn't finish things, but I don't want to mess up that pretty face." Blushing wildly, she let out a scream and gave chase.

* * *

Sylvanas pegged a bishop and the last four pawns before her new minion blew them all to light. "One bishop and four pawns, Riser Phoenix, retired." the banshee grinned at her success.

"Lord Kalin will be waiting for us, let's go." she instructed, leading the queen toward Riser.

* * *

Talia ran through the forest, soon meeting with Kuroka. "We had better get to Riser, Kalin will need some backup." the knight stated. The rook nodded and both broke into a sprint.

* * *

Kalin leapt up to the roof of the building, where Riser waited with a smug grin. "Riser sees you took out many of his peerage. He is most impressed. You still have to deal with my sister and my queen."

"Actually, your sister is probably still looking for me in the forest. I figured it was me you sent her after, but she never spotted me." Kalin lied smoothly. "As for your queen, she and my pawn are on very _friendly_ terms with Sylvanas' Charm spell. In other words, you don't got jack shit." With that, Riser sent a jet of flames out, which his enemy quickly inhaled. "Good god, that's disgusting." The king complained. Riser let out a surprised gasp, followed by a pained one when Kalin smashed his fist into the Devil's stomach.

"Damn you!" Riser shouted, clutching his stomach in pain.

"I was right." Kalin smirked, "Your regeneration only works when you suffer an injury. Beat you black and blue, the same doesn't apply." An orange aura surrounded his fists. "Eat magic. Pilfered Power!" With that, the devil king began whaling on his opponent. "It can all end of you surrender." Kalin declared.

"Never!" The Phoenix replied angrily. What user tried to punch the man, but Kalin easily dodged.

"Game over, you lose." Kalin said coldly, bringing both fists down on Riser's head.

"Riser Phoenix, retired." Kalin noticed a hint of satisfaction in Rias' tone.

* * *

Back on earth, Kalin congratulated his friends on a well fought match. Rias appeared in a summoning circle. "Ms. Gremoey, what can I do for you?" The devil king asked innocently.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, "Why did you put your life on the line for a marriage that you had nothing to do with?"

"Why not?" Kalin replied, turning to leave and leaving Rias confused at his words.

 _ **Well, what did my 7 followers and 4 favorites think? Seriously, I can't believe the popularity of this story after only a few days of existing.**_


	4. Riser Battle aftermath

_**I cannot BELIEVE the amount of popularity this story has! This has been the most popular thing I've written! Well, time for the next chapter. This one will be more of a day in the life of chapter. Darkness and light, Into the Chaos.**_

Kalin sat up in his bed, and found he wasn't alone, again. "Kuroka, what are you doing in here?" he asked the rook.

Kuroka stretched, and Kalin instantly looked away, noticing she wasn't wearing anything. "Sorry, but a cat likes to curl up with it's master." she said teasingly.

"Can you at least put some clothes on?" the king hissed, hearing the neko chuckle. "Did your patrol yield anything of interest?"

"Nothing," Kuroka responded. "And thanks, for sending Sylvanas with me I mean." the neko added with a blush.

"We both know you haven't completely gotten over what happened that night, and it's my job to make sure my servants are well looked after." Kalin shrugged, causing his rook to blush further.

She then decided to tease her king further. "Oh? And if that's the case, then why won't you let me under your covers?"

"Kuroka," Kalin said, a clear blush on his face, "Shut up." the rook laughed as she left.

He quickly gathered his usual outfit, a black vest and red shirt with blue jeans, and went down to see what his pawn had cooked up. He noticed everyone was in their normal house attire. Talia wore a pink T-shirt with brown cargo pants, Sylvanas wore her usual cape and tunic, and Kuroka was in black booty shorts and a (Of all things) pink Hello Kitty shirt with a v-neck, showing of some of her ample bosom. "Morning everyone." the king greeted.

"Morning boss." the rest chorused.

"Anything of interest this morning?" he asked.

"We have a meeting with Rias to discuss the territory issues." Talia reminded.

"And we have the trip to plan to the Underworld for the party Sirzechs invited us to." Sylvanas added.

"Right, right. We'll have to take care of all the business." Kalin sighed. "Talia and I will head to school for today," he determined, "you two meet us after everyone else has left in the clubroom as Rias and I agreed."

"What about before then?" Kuroka asked.

"Just hang out around the house and find something to entertain yourselves." the king shrugged. "We had better head out. Sylvanas, what's on the menu for lunch today?"

The archer handed the two young devils their lunchbags. "I made some Pizza Gyoza, like from TMNT, and I included some extra sauce just in case." she informed.

"A wonderful meal, as usual." Kalin commented, causing the banshee's blue skin to turn slightly purple. "Oh, don't blush, it's true." he teased, making her blush deepen.

"Quit teasing, boss." Talia said with an eye roll. "We need to go or we'll be late for class." With one last goodbye, the pair left.

* * *

"Why the hell is she with that loser?" Kalin heard someone mutter.

"I keep telling you, he must have done her homework or blackmailed her." another muttered.

"I'm honestly starting to think I should tell people you're a relative or something." Kalin said dryly.

"Oh, does the big king not like the 'loser rumors?'" Talia teased.

Kalin rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna lie, they're getting annoying." he replied. The two made it to class, and noticed Issei and Asia come in after. "Hey guys, things going well?" the king greeted.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Asia said with a bow.

Kalin smiled at the small blonde's kind tone, then saw two more boys approaching. "Issei, incoming." he warned.

"Hey man!" one yelled(Kalin absentmindedly remembered his name was Motohama). "Can you please explain why all the hotties of the school seem to be hanging out around you lately?"

"Yeah," the other(Matsuda Kalin remembered) added. "In the last few days, you've been seen with Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, and Akeno Himejima at all hours of the day."

"Well, Aisa lives with me, so it makes sense she'd be around me a lot," Issei tried to explain.

"Could you please discuss this somewhere else? I'm trying to study." Kalin hissed, trying to keep the venom down for the two devils' sake.

"Piss off, man." Matasuda replied, then backed away when the devil king stood. "Just a joke, we're leaving." he replied quickly, pulling his two friends away.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on them," Asia scolded, causing her classmate to smirk. "They're really not that bad." Kalin nodded and took his seat again as the bell rang.

* * *

After school, Kalin waited by the door of Rias' home base. Kuroka and Sylvanas appeared from the shadows and the four devils entered.

Walking into the main room, Kalin noticed the shower was going and immediately turned around, telling Talia to, "Come get me when whoever is in there has gotten dressed." before making a hasty retreat. A few minutes later, Talia had done as instructed and all the devils sat in the room.

"Welcome, Kalin." Rias greeted from her chair, "I assume you know why we called you here?"

"I have a few guesses, but I'd prefer to hear it from you." Kalin replied, his gaze and tone even.

"Well, first I want to ask how long you've been in town?"

Kalin tipped his head back in thought. "How long have we been here, Talia?" he asked.

"Thirteen years this May." the knight replied, causing the crimson haired king to gasp.

"You've been here for thirteen years and we've only just discovered you?" Rias asked.

"That sounds about right, which means if we wanted to steal your territory, we would have had plenty of chances." Kalin shrugged. "You can run your little contracts, while the Moon House plays midnight cop with the Fallen and Devils who are attacking innocent humans. And I do mean _attacking_."

"Are you saying you've attacked devils before?" Akeno asked sweetly.

 _Great Satan, she is creepy._ Kalin thought as he replied, "Oh, don't worry. We only go after strays like you guys do. Anything else?"

"Yes," Koneko said, standing up. "What is _she_ doing here?" The white nekomata asked, pointing at her sister, who had been crouched in a corner.

"She's my rook, and a very perverted one at that." Kalin shrugged. "Seriously, I've lost count of how many times I've woken up with her curled naked at the foot of my bed, and she's only been with us a few months."

Kuroka giggled slightly, "It's just so easy to fluster you, boss." she defended. Kalin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Gremory group, absentmindedly noticing Issei drooling(At the thought of Kuroka naked, no doubt).

"Whatever. Anyway, Koneko." Kalin said, looking the rook in the eye, "I know what your sister did, and how it affected you, I have friends in high places, but I want you to know she is different now."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Koneko hissed, sitting back down. "Big sister will kill you any day now." she muttered, causing the Moon House to burst into laughter.

"Kuroka kill Kalin?" Talia asked between laughs, "That's funny, Koneko."

"No magic user can kill the boss, it's impossible." Sylvanas added.

"Which brings me to my next question, what exactly is that spell you used to defeat Riser?" Rias asked.

Kalin, having regained his breath, answered, "Oh, that's my Aura Stealer magic. I can consume magic and add it to my own power. Kuroka's is just a bit on the spicy side for my tastes, but I will if I have to."

"I find it hard to believe you can eat magic." Kiba said from his corner.

"Rias, Akeno, care to test my claim?" Kalin asked, standing up and moving in front of the door.

"Why not, sounds like fun to me." Akeno laughed, skipping over to her king's side.

"Both you, hit me full blast." Kalin ordered. Both looked hesitant, but fired. As both the thunder and crimson attacks came at him, Kalin smiled, and inhaled deeply, causing the attacks to go down his throat. "WHOAH!" he laughed, having consumed it all, "Never ate two magics at once like that, that felt weird going down."

The Gremory group looked at the devil king in shock. He had eaten both Rias and Akeno's attacks, and laughed! "I-I don't believe it." Kiba stuttered.

"Believe it." Kuroka laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hard for a magic user to kill you when you can make their attacks into a mid-day meal."

"He can also steal your ability to use magic entirely." Talia informed, causing everyone to gasp. "He hasn't used that part of his magic in forever, but it is possible."

"Well, is there anything else, or are we done for today?" Kalin asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Before anyone could reply, there was a screech and a magic circle appeared. _Riser again?_ Kalin wondered, _No the aura's different. Slightly, but it is different._

To confirm his suspicions, Ravel appeared from the circle. "The human world," she said in wonder, "I thought it would be dirtier somehow."

"Hey Ravel, what brings you here?" Kalin greeted, waving to the blonde Phenex.

Ravel blushed at Kalin's happy tone and replied, "W-well I was wondering if...what I mean is... well..."

"Take your time, I've got nothing to do tonight." Kalin said, leading her over to the couch.

Ravel took a deep breath, and sighed. "I came on behalf of my brother to ask Ms. Gremory to reconsider."

Rias huffed, "And why didn't he come himself?"

"He was afraid that Kalin would be here." Ravel replied, earning a chuckle from the white-haired king. "What? That's what he told me." she defended.

"I'm not laughing at you," Kalin replied, "I didn't know I was that scary is all."

"My answer is still no, and I expect him to abide by the bet he made with my allies in the House of the Moon." Rias replied suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.

Kalin smirked, "Well Rias," he began, "I hope we can call you allies for a while. The Ruin Princess and Red Dragon Emperor are _not_ people I want to be on the bad side of."

"Well, I guess I should be going then." Ravel said, standing.

"Oh, before you go," Kalin called, causing the Phenex to freeze in place, "Since you seem interested in the human world, care to look around town with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure." Ravel replied, glad he couldn't see the blush on her face as she replied, "I suppose I could take some time tomorrow to spend with the man who triumphed over my brother."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kalin said with a smile, "Does ten in the morning sound good? I'll meet you in front of the school."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at ten." Ravel said, vanishing within her circle.

 _ **What does everyone think? Too fast? I got a review saying the story was, and I am very grateful for it. Seriously, I appreciate praise, but some criticism is plenty welcome. Can't improve if no one tells me how.**_


	5. A tour and a hunt

_**Kuroka: Been a while.**_

 _ **Shut it. I've been busy with other things.**_

 _ **Kuroka: Whatever.**_

 _ **Kalin: Kuroka, shut up and let KON write.**_

 _ **Kuroka: Yes boss.**_

 _ **Darkness and light, into the Chaos**_

Kalin sat up, and found himself scolding his rook again for sleeping naked in his bed. Grabbing his usual outfit, he got his report from the scouting mission, another uneventful night, and made his way to the school. "Everything is going perfectly." the devil muttered to himself. "With the little step-in I pulled, Rias is willing to trust me, which means I can work on Kuroka and Koneko's relationship. On top of that, I have a little outing with the Phenex girl, which will give me a powerful ally if I play my cards right. Everything falls into place." Kalin noticed a book shop and checked his watch. "I got time." he shrugged, entering.

* * *

In the Underworld, Ravel Phenex looked over her wardrobe, clad in just her pink undergarments. "Oh, what to wear!" she groaned, tossing a (Very small) red dress onto her bed. _Why am I getting so bent out of shape about this?_ she wondered, taking down another dress. "No, not this one either." she determined. She tossed a blue dress next to the red one. There was a knock at her door and she called "Come In!" the door opened to reveal her big brother. "Oh, hey bib bro." the younger Phenex greeted. "What's up?"

"Riser just wanted to see how his sister was today." Riser replied, though the look in his eye said different.

"Not buying it, and I still have to pick out a dress." Ravel replied, turning her attention back to her project.

"And why do you need to pick a dress?" Riser asked, his gaze suspicious.

"I'm going to the human word," Ravel replied, taking down two pink dresses, one with a short skirt and one with a long. "I got an offer to see one of the towns, and you know how curious I've been about it."

"I see, and who's showing you around?"

"Kalin." the young blonde suddenly felt tow hands wrap around her wrists. "Riser, let go of me." she said coldly.

"And why would Riser let one of his peerage associate with the enemy?" the older blonde hissed, turning his sister to meet his gaze.

"He's your enemy, not mine." Ravel replied, meeting his gaze evenly. "I can 'associate' with anyone I want."

Riser's grip tightened on his sister as his tone gained more and more anger. "You forget who you belong to, Ravel. Maybe I should remind you." Without another word, he used his magic to incinerate her underwear and began to grope her. Ravel tried to fight him, but he responded by slapping her hard enough to make her shout.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, letting her own flames free. Quickly grabbing a dress, she summoned a magic circle and was gone.

* * *

Kalin checked his watch. "She should be here any minute now." he muttered, looking up from his newly purchased book.

Hearing running, he looked to his left and saw Ravel running up to him in her usual pink dress. "Hey," she huffed, "Sorry I'm late."

Kalin shrugged. "I wasn't waiting long." he replied. "Come on, I'll show you around the areas near the school first, then we can work our way toward my place near the edge of town."

The two walked around the town, Kalin occasionally pointing out some stores and restaurants. The king had to admit, Ravel looked interested, but he noticed she was looking around with some sort of nervousness. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?" the blonde girl replied.

"You've been looking around like you expect someone to jump out and snatch you up. Did Riser not like the thought of his little sister meeting with the guy who cost him his engagement?" At Ravel's sheepish look, Kalin sighed. "Yeah, that figures."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Ravel said with a small blush.

"It's not like he can try anything. He's seen what I can do." Kalin replied, his hair turning from brown to white. "And I can't sense any Phenex auras besides yours."

"Oh, does it change when you're using your magic?" Ravel asked, pointing to her guide's hair.

Noticing it had changed, he quickly shifted back to brown and nodded. "Yeah, it changes then." he said, rubbing his neck. The tour continued until they came to the edge of town. "And here we are, home sweet home." he said happily, pointing to the two story apartment front of them.

"Wow, which one do you own?"

"I own the building, each one of us has their own apartment, but we all meet in the main lobby on the bottom floor." Kalin explained. "Wanna come in?" he asked, turning his head to his tourist. After a nod the two began to walk in.

And were immediately surrounded by the three devil residents. "Hey boss, welcome home." Talia greeted.

"Oh, he's brought home a date." Kuroka teased, causing Ravel to blush wildly and Kalin to shoot a death glare at his rook. "Shutting up." the neko said quickly, catching her king's look.

"Girls, can we please be left alone for a few minutes?" Kalin asked, though his tone made it more of a command. The three cleared out and Ravel took a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" Kalin asked, siting down himself when she shook her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Ravel asked after a while of silence. After a nod from Kalin, she asked, "Why did you cover for me?"

"What do you-" Kalin asked, then it dawned on him. "The lie I told Riser!" he recalled. "In all honesty, I figured if you had let me escape, he would punish you a bit more than if you never found me. Am I wrong?" Ravel shook her head, "Well, there you go. Like I said in my note, I don't want to mar a pretty face if I can avoid it." He chuckled at the Phenex's blush.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. But in my opinion, true beauty is both inside and out. I have yet to get to know you enough to determine if you're just pretty, or truly beautiful. I hope to find out though." Kalin admitted, leaning back.

Ravel was about to reply, but was interupted as Sylvannas burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a stray devil attacking people in the park." the banshee informed.

"Get ready, we move out in ten." Kalin ordered, standing. "Sorry to cut this short, but as you heard, we've got an issue."

"I'll come with." Ravel declared, standing up. "I need to know these things for when I get my own peerage." Kalin looked like he was going to protest, but shut his mouth when he saw the fire in her eyes.

* * *

The five devils came to a lake, where Rias and the Gremory Group was waiting for them. "I'm guessing you're the reason we know about this?" Kalin asked, getting a nod from the other king. "Let's get to work." all the devils circled.

"Alright, we know the stray is around here somewhere, but we have no idea where or even ho many there are." Rias informed. "Our best bet is to split up into groups and search an area of the park each." everyone nodded. "If no one has any objections, I think it would be best if Talia and Kiba went together, Issei and Koneko will go together, Asia and I will go, and that leaves Kuroka and Sylvannas can go together, and Kalin can take Ravel." Everyone nodded and moved out into different areas.

* * *

With Kalin and Ravel, the latter was using her wings to get a better view. "Nothing!" she called below her, landing next to her partner. "Hey, while we're looking, mind if I ask something?"

"Shoot." Kalin replied, his hair turning white to sense any auras.

"How did you beat us when our peerage was four times as big as yours?" The occurrence had been bugging her for a while now.

"Easy, Sylvannas can take control of up to five targets for twelve hours each or until the target dies. I just had her take over your bomber and the rest fell like dominoes." Kalin explained casually, while Ravel looked at her companion in awe. "Look out!" he said suddenly, tackling her away. "Burst Breath!" the king called, shooting a burst of orange energy.

"Missed again!" A male voice laughed.

"I nicked you this time, Kaito." Kalin replied as a Fallen Angel with ten wings came into view.

* * *

With Kiba and Talia, the two ran through the trees. "You're pretty fast, even for a knight." Kiba noted, seeing Talia easily keep pace with him.

"As a knight of the House of the Moon, I have to stay in top shape." she replied, shrugging. "Is it true about your sacred gear? The Swordbirth?" Kiba nodded. "Amazing. TO be able to make swords out of thin air. Must come in handy when your weapon breaks."

"Definitely." Kiba agreed. The two stopped as they felt auras nearby. "The strays." Kiba determined.

"No, this is much more fun than a stray." Talia replied with a sadistic smirk. "We've got Fallen, and they're Kaito's boys. This'll be fun. Requip! Satoki!"

* * *

With Kuroka and Sylvannas, they scouted the forest before running into Issei and Koneko. "We haven't seen any devils other than you. Any luck on your end?" Issei asked.

"Not yet, but we'll keep looking." Sylvannas replied. Suddenly feeling an aura, she quickly called, "GET DOWN!" before everyone ducked a near miss with about twenty Spears of Light. "Kaito's friends, Talia must be enjoying herself." the banshee muttered.

* * *

As the other groups ran into more Fallen, each began their own battle.

 _ **Kuroka: You're not going into the fights?**_

 _ **I feel like I dragged out this chapter too long as is, and I wanted to keep my readers imaginations in play for a while.**_

 _ **Koneko: Why do I have to be stuck next to her?(Points at Kuroka.)**_

 _ **It makes sense if I'm gonna write a relationship mender between you two.(Koneko glares at me) See you next time, assuming this little neko doesn't kill me first.**_


	6. Small battle and explanation

_**Well, Koneko didn't kill me, so good on that. Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Kalin smiled as the Fallen came into view. He was wearing a blue suit and top hat. "The monocle is over doing it." The devil king commented.

"Really? I thought it really went with the look." Kaito replied, twisting a bit. "Oh well, time to die." The Fallen shrugged, hurling spears of light at the two devils.

"Flank him!" Kalin ordered, dodging to the left while Ravel went right. An orb of orange energy formed in front of his mouth. "Burst Breath!" The king shouted, a beam shooting at his opponent.

Kaito dodged and laughed before turning to see Ravel just behind him. "Burn Blast!" She called, letting a jet of flames smash into the blue-clad Fallen.

* * *

Issei leaped out of the way as his gauntlet let out a **Boost!** before the pawn made a dash for the nearest Fallen. "Take this!" He shouted, his fist connecting with the unfortunate man's face.

The Fallen went flying, out cold. "Another one down." Koneko called, punching another Fallen out.

* * *

"Take this!" Rias shouted, sending a burst of magic. The Fallen dodged before getting electrocuted. "And where have you been?" The redheaded king asked her queen.

"Sorry, my phone was dead, so I didn't get the text till just a few minutes ago." Akeno replied with a shrug. "Wow, there are so many Fallen."

"Yeah, too many to be a coincidence, I think this was a setup." Rias declared, shooting another burst of energy.

* * *

Talia slashed another Fallen with a maniacal laugh. "Take this, and that!" she cackled.

"You are way too into this." Kiba commented, stabbing a Fallen in the chest before moving on.

It took all of five minutes for the Fallen who didn't get killed to run. It took another five for the Gremory Group and the Moon House to regroup. "Was he here?" Talia asked immediately.

"Yeah, but he got away from us at the last second." Kallen replied. "Kaito's forces are getting more and more crafty every day."

"Alright," Issei cut in, "Am I the only one who wants to know who Kaito is?" The Gremory group agreed, and Kalin sighed.

"Talia?" he asked. With a nod from the pinkette, the currently white-haired aura stealer began. "Kaito is a Fallen who defected from the main group. He's ruthless, dangerous, and killed Talia's family a few years ago. I saved her and when she swore revenge, I couldn't say no. Kaito and his followers need to pay for what they did."

"So another psycho Fallen Angel?" Asia sighed, "Just when we thought we were finished with them." On that cheery note, everyone said their good-byes and made for home.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so the Moon House was in various different parts of the complex. Kuroka was asleep in Kalin's bed, again. Talia sat in the clubroom, watching wrestling on the tv, and Kalin, after scolding Kuroka, went to talk to Sylvannas.

After passing the clubroom, the king heard his knight's voice call, "Come on, Sakura! You can do it!" and he couldn't help the chuckle.

What surprised him was the second voice joining in with, "Talia is right, get up! That girl has nothing on you!" Without a doubt, it was the pawn Kalin had been looking for who had said that.

Entering the room, the king saw his knight and pawn cheering at the tv, where Talia's favorite wrestler, Sakura Hagiwara, was in a match with...Chinatsu! That was the other girl's name. "Well, this is unexpected." Kalin chuckled, sitting in his chair next to the couch. "How's Sakura doing?"

"She's already gotten a two-count on Chinatsu twice and came close with a couple submission holds." Talia informed. After Sakura had dodged Chinatsu's attempt at a grapple, the knight cheered, "That's the ticket!"

Kalin chuckled again as he watched the match, which eventually ended with Sakura's victory. "Now that that's done, Sylvannas, I need to talk to you for a minute." he informed, standing and gesturing her to follow.

 _ **I know, it's a crappy restart, but at least I'm working again! I can't garantee anything because my home computer is busted at the moment, but I'll start working. For anyone who doesn't know, Sakura and Chinatsu, as well as other characters showing up later, are from the anime Wanna Be the Strongest in the World. A great anime in my opinion, but greatly underused for fanfic. Until next time!**_

 _ **Oh, and could someone please vote on my poll? It's on my homepage, not hard to locate!**_


	7. Talia's party

_**Good god this thing is popular.**_

 _ **Moon House: OW!(glares at me)**_

 _ **Sorry. Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kuroka walked down the street with Talia in tow. "Come on! You're a knight so you should be able to to keep up with me!"

"Kalin said we didn't have to be back any time soon." The knight replied, glaring at the rook.

"But I wanna get home to take a nap!" the nekomata complained, thinking back to her instructions.

* * *

Last night, Kalin had called Kuroka into his room. Surprised, having to sneak in most nights, the rook appeared at the door. "What's up?"

"I need you to keep Talia out of the house for a few hours." Kalin replied. "But you need to play it as if you want to get back ASAP. If you don't, she'll get suspicious."

"Sounds easy enough." Kuroka shrugged, "When do I need to have her back by?"

"Five, she needs to be back by five."

"Copy that." Kuroka said smugly, undressing at the serious embarrassment of her king.

* * *

The black nekomata stalked through the mall, trying to think of how to keep her fellow devil occupied. _If I botch this, Kalin will kill me!_ she thought, looking around.

"Hey, over here!" Talia called happily. The black rook looked over to see the Play Live and smirked. "Come on!"

For tow hours the two devils went head-to-head in the game area. Talia dominated the Mortal Kombat and Soul Caliber games, but Kuroka trumped her in Call of Duty. After they finished, Talia dragged the rook to a clothing store where they bumped into Issei. "Oh, hey you two." the Gremory pawn greeted. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well, al things considered." Talia replied with a smile.

 _She's almost a different person from the sadistic devil from last night._ Issei thought as he looked around. "You guys haven't seen Koneko around here, have you?"

"No, what's Shirone doing with you around?" Kuroka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey, that hurts!" Issei huffed, "But she came in here with me to find a present for a friend."

"Oh?" Talia asked, "Who?"

Kuroka, smelling her sister and realizing why she was here, quickly said, "I think I smell Shirone! Just look around for a while, Talia, I'll be right back." before quickly dragging Issei off.

* * *

Back at the Moon House complex, Kalin was standing on a ladder. "Thanks for helping, Sylvannas." he called down to his pawn, who was holding the ladder so her king didn't fall. "Did you find out about what we discussed?"

"She'll be here, don't worry." the banshee said with an eye roll. Kalin had practically been obsessing over this since the rook and knight had left, eager to get everything right.

"I hope so, I know that's what will make this party really special."

* * *

After three more hours of shopping, playing, eating, and Kuroka's "complaining" the two devils were home. As Kuroka reached for the door handle for the lobby, she smirked slightly before opening the door.

As soon as Talia stepped in, the lights flicked on, streamers flew everywhere, and everyone in the room yelled "Surprise!" as Talia took notice of the "Happy Birthday" banner hung over them. To say the knight was shocked was an understatement. Not only had the ORC, the Student Council, and her own comrades thrown her a surprise party, but Kalin's evil smirk told her that there was something big planned.

After pizza, some talking with the other devils, and a quick call to the present table (normally the coffee table), Talia was opening presents. She had gotten a stuffed kitten from Koneko, a Sesshomaru t-shirt from Issei, a sketchbook and pencils from Rias and Akeno, the council had all pitched in to get Talia a laptop (Kalin had mentioned it when he told them about the party), and from Kiba a history book to add to her collection. Kuroka had gotten her a Sweet Diva CD, and suddenly all the presents were gone.

"Wait, what about Kalin and Sylvannas?" Sanji asked.

"You better have gotten her something, too." Koneko added with a glare at the grinning pawn and king.

"Oh, don't worry. Our present is on its way." Kalin chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, and Sylvannas quickly went to answer it. "Oh, your here!" she said with a grin, catching the attention of everyone else behind her. "Come on in, you're just in time." Standing aside, the banshee let the newcomer in. The Student Council and ORC weren't sure who the black-haired, amber-eyed teen who stepped in was, but Talia gasped.

Kalin's grin widened as his knight stuttered out, "S-sss-Sakura Hagiwara!" before standing and bowing. "It's a true honor to meet you, miss Hagiwara!" she exclaimed.

"Told you she would be over the moon." Kalin chuckled.

"You were right." Sakura admitted.

"Hold on," Sona interrupted, "how do you two know each other?"

"Sakura was one of the first people I met in Japan." Kalin explained with a shrug.

3...2...

"WHAT?!" the guests shouted.

"You knew miss Hagiwara and you didn't tell me?" Talia snapped angrily.

"Well, it's not like you asked." Kalin defended weakly. "Anyway, I called her to see if she was free today, and she was."

"Who called?" Sylvannas asked.

"Well I told you too!"

Sakura laughed as she watched the banter between the three devils. "So, is this how it always is with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, at least since I've known them." Kuroka shrugged. The rest of the night was cake and stories of how Kalin had met Sakura on a patrol when she was attacked by Fallen, and he stepped in. Everyone was surprised to find out that the pop idol-turned-wrestler knew about the factions and some basic history about them.

After the party, Talia sighed happily as Kalin returned from the door. "I can't believe I got to meet Sakura Hagiwara." she said dreamily.

"She said she's in town for a while, and I told her she's welcome any time." Kalin informed, chuckling at the beaming knight.

* * *

After the party had been cleaned up, Talia opened the door to her room and saw two wrapped boxes on her bed. One was an orange wrapped box with a vial phoenix tears from Ravel, and the other was a black bracelet with a note reading, "Sorry I couldn't make it, the bracelet has a light weapon defense on it. -R." Talia smirked and set the two presents on her dresser before falling asleep.

 _ **So, what did people think? I know the party was kinda rushed, but it was the best I can do. For any who are wondering, Sakura will be reappearing in the story with some of her friends, but not too often. Also, thanks to the one who voted on my poll, but I want at least two more before I introduce a new piece.**_

 _ **So, anyone care to guess who R is? Anyone at all? She's a character who you've probably met before, any guesses?**_


	8. A day at the house

_**No one has correctly guessed R's identity yet, so here's a hint, she was one of the first people Issei met during the first season. Also, since no one else is voting, I'm issuing a warning. One Week after this chapter is posted, I will be deciding the next devil servant, who may or may not be R. Sorry to light a fire under your asses, but I got nothing else to convince you guys.**_

 ** _This chapter is more of a fluff-type, but I hope you all like it._**

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kalin sighed as he turned to leave. "Just don't break her, Sakura." he called behind him, glancing at the wrestling ring he had ordered for the gym.

"Don't worry, I won't." the wrestler replied, turning to Talia, who had brought out a pink sports bra and matching shorts.

Chuckling, Kalin left and made his way to the front, sitting on the sofa. "Never a dull moment, eh?" he asked Sylvannas, who had been channel surfing. The dark ranger nodded as she continued to surf as a knock was heard. The devil king had gotten to the door before his pawn could react and Kalin smiled at the guest. "Hey, Ravel. What's up?"

The blonde bishop smiled and shrugged. She had been over a lot in the month after the party, mostly just hanging out with everyone. "Not much," she replied, "Mind if I come in?" Kalin quickly stepped aside to let the Phenex girl in before closing the door. Coming into the tv room, Ravel greeted Sylvannas and sat down in her usual spot.

"Kalin!" Kuroka's voice came from a nearby room, "You'll never guess who I ran into today!" Coming in and looking absolutely pissed, she curled up next to her king, who had sat on the other side of the couch.

"You look pretty upset, so I'm guessing she's back in town and didn't call?" Kalin chuckled.

"Exactly! How could she not call?" Kuroka whined.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ravel asked, clearly curious.

"Oh, just a servant of mine who travels around a lot." the devil king shrugged. "She has some issues being home, as it carries a few bad memories, but she visits whenever she can."

"And she's my best friend." Kuroka huffed.

 _That explains why she's so upset._ Ravel thought as she studied the pouty appearance of the rook.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Kuroka." Kalin shrugged, leaning back as he reached for the controller. "Any requests?" he asked no one in particular, poising his finger over the Netflix button.

"Not really, just whatever you feel like." Ravel shrugged, quickly adding, "As long as its not that creepy robot anime."

"What's wrong with it?" Kalin asked, feigning hurt.

"Giant robots fighting aliens and a girl who just wants to lead a quiet life but is stuck with a 450 plus year old samurai. What about that description isn't weird?" Sylvannas replied.

"Says the ranger general turned banshee queen." Kalin retorted, shooting an annoyed glare at his pawn.

"What are we talking about?" Talia asked, walking into the room with a towel draped over her shoulders with Sakura close behind.

"What to watch." Kalin answered. "So who won this time?"

"Miss Sakura kicked my ass again." the knight replied. "Even with my speed I can't seem to beat her half the time." Everyone just laughed. Talia had challenged Sakura to a wrestling royale. First one to one hundred wins can request anything of the loser. As things stood, Sakura was up 5-3.

"At the rate you're going, you may need that devil's life span just to keep from doing Sakura's bidding." Kuroka said slyly, appearing between the two. The knight and wrestler leaped apart at the sudden appearance of the nekomata while everyone else laughed.

 _Yes, never a dull moment._ Kalin thought, sitting back in his usual spot.

 ** _Like I said, more of a 'day in the life of' chapter, and one week after this is posted, so get the guesses on R and the votes on the next servant piece to be introduced pronto!_**


	9. Ravel's Peril, a new adventure begins

_**Working on this mainly because of writer's block on the current poll choice. And from the last poll relating to this story, This story arc was chosen to reveal a new piece. Please be nice, I'm newly to this story.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kalin sighed as he looked around the tv room. Sylvannas wasn't around, something about cooking needing done. Kuroka was off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Sakura was over again, so Talia was wrestling with her. All in all, he was bored. He absently wondered if Ravel would be by today, and he sprang to his feet when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" he called down the hall, making for the door.

Opening it to see the Phenex, the Moon House king laughed. "I was just thinking about you." he admitted when he caught the blonde's questioning glare. Ravel's cheeks dusted pink as she stepped inside. "How's it been?"

"Not great." Ravel replied, rubbing her arm. "Big Brother doesn't really like that I'm here all the time."

Kalin's eyes flashed. "He hasn't hurt you, right?" he asked. Ravel shook her head adamantly and Kalin visibly relaxed. "How have things been here?"

"Meh, kinda boring. Talia's been wrestling with Sakura whenever she's over and there's the whole thing with this tournament coming up Sakura's going to join with some friends that she's training for, and of course Talia's happy to help. Kuroka is Kuroka." Ravel giggled at that comment. Kalin smirked as he continued, "Sylvannas is kinda bummed about something, but that's normal for her around now. Maybe this will be the year she tells us."

Ravel seemed about to say something, but a spell circle appeared in the middle of the living room. A loud bird cry was heard before Riser appeared in the room. "Ravel! Why are you here again!" he snarled.

"Watch your tongue in my house, Riser." Kalin hissed, his hair turning white.

"Shove it! This is a family matter." the blonde male snapped.

"Oh, I don't think we can have that." Came the resident Nekomata's voice. Kalin smirked as Kuroka pressed a ki charged nail to the intruder's throat. "Why don't you just leave so we don't have to make a mess on the pretty carpet?"

"It is a red carpet, we probably wouldn't notice except for the smell." Sylvannas noted, appearing from the kitchen with her bow in hand.

"Now now, play nice girls." Kalin chided mockingly. "Riser was just leaving, right?"

"Not without Ravel! She's needed at home!" Riser spat.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kuroka asked, stepping away from the blonde king. "Be sure to hurry back, Ravel. I wanted to do some girl stuff with you." Ravel nodded and stood, coming next to her brother before both vanished into the spell circle.

...

"What?!" Ravel practically screamed at her father. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Ravel. We've set up the first interview for tomorrow, and you _will_ attend." Lord Phenex replied evenly.

Ravel stormed from the room, anger and pain clear on her face. _How could they? Does no one in this world think of high class devils as anything other than bargaining chips?_ she thought as she called a spell circle. _Maybe they can help. They did it before, they can do it again._

...

"What?!" Kalin snarled, surprising everyone in the room with the venom in his voice. "What the hell kind of society did Princess send me to?" the aura stealer asked no one in particular, beginning to pace the room. Ravel had told the Moon House the story of her Marriage interviews and everyone was shocked. Kalin was clearly taking things worse than the rest as he struggled for a plan. "And he said you had to choose one by the end of the month?" the enraged king asked. Ravel nodded and Kalin, to even his own surprise, calmed himself. "That gives me time. I'll have figured something out by then."

"Can't we just challenge them again?" Kuroka asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"After the crushing defeat we gave Riser? They're arrogant, not stupid. No offence, Ravel." Sylvannas countered, turning to the blonde girl.

"None taken." Ravel replied, folding her hands in her lap.

"There has to be something we can do." Talia muttered. "Should I call Big Bro?"

"No, we don't need him yet." Kalin replied, still pacing. "Besides, he has his own problems." Kalin glanced at the phone on the table for a moment, then shook his head. "No, Princess doesn't need me to bug her." he muttered.

"Is there anything we can do to get the time extended?" Sylvannas asked, her crimson eyes glancing around the room.

"Doubtful. Dad doesn't budge on matters like this. He practically pressured the engagement with Rias."

"That's it!" Kalin gasped, reaching for the phone this time. "We can challenge the Phenex family, but we need to be smart about it. Rias can help with that." he explained, dialing the number.

 _ **And done. I think it's kinda obvious who the next peice is going to be, but if not more power to me, right? Well until the poll on my page gets voted on, this is gonna be the last chapter for a while. For any who don't know how to get to the page(this got more votes before so I'm trying it again) you go to the top of the page and click the devilnightking100. Until next time!**_


	10. Establishing a plan

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Kalin asked. They were in the Occult Research Club, meeting to discuss how to handle things with Ravel's parents. Rias nodded and Issei pumped his fist. "We have a month before the deadline, but I'd rather we all get trained up to make sure this doesn't go sideways. Agreed?"

"Agreed. We're good but we need some practice." Rias replied.

"Good, I'll coordinate training routines with you oever the next couple days. Start at the end of school this Friday?"

"Sounds good. I suggest everyone be ready. There's a break coming up so we'll be full taking advantage of it." Rias spoke to her peerage. Everyone nodded an affirmative before they left for their contracts. "So, how do you think we should train our peerages?"

"Oh, we're training with them." Kalin replied, taking a seat as Kuroka conjured up a notebook. "No point in them getting stronger if we don't."

"What do you mean? I am a Gremory-"

"And I'm sure that works on the strays, but an experienced devil like Riser or Lord Phenex isn't going to be intimidated. Besides, as you are right now I wouldn't even need my aura stealer magic to beat you." Kalin replied, making notes in the book. "If I can talk Koneko into it, Kuroka can train her in using Senjutsu. Issei will need someone to help him unlock Balance Breaker on his Boosted Gear."

"Don't just say something like that and ignore me!" Rias snapped, throwing a wave of destructive energy at the other king. Kalin batted it away without looking up. "But how?"

"Magic doesn't work on me, remember?" Kalin replied. "I may have to call in a favor to get some decent training for Akeno, and Asia's going to be a tough one to figure out a training regimen for. Sylvannas needs some work on her hand-to-hand combat since she relies on that bow of hers. Talia and Kiba can work together to sharpen their swordsmanship."

Rias wasn't too happy about being ignored and fired more bursts of energy, which Kalin batted away much like the first. "Damn." she hissed.

"You done with your temper tantrum?" Kalin asked mildly.

He quickly batted away a last burst of energy. "Now I'm done." Rias conceded. "I get what you mean. I can't rely on my Destruction magic or I'll end up losing everything if it fails me."

"Glad we understand each other." Kalin replied, handing over the notebook. "What do you think?"

Rias looked over the notes. "I think I can figure something out with Asia, and I don't know about Akeno using her heritage like that."

"She'll have to come to terms with it eventually. Just give her to Issei if she protests, I'm sure he can persuade her."

A few days later, the ORC and the Moon House left for the Gremory villa after saying good-bye to Issei's family.

 _ **And done. There was some Rias bashing, but you have to admit Kalin has a point. Anyway, R &R and see you next time!**_


	11. Start of training, A new piece appears

**_Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Kalin sighed as he watched Issei struggle up the hill, everyone else passing him as he did. "Okay, Koneko and Kiba I get. Sylvannas I can at least pretend to understand, but how the hell did Kuroka get by him when she's easily the laziest one here?" he asked Rias in clear annoyance.

"He's only been a devil for a few months, give him some credit." Rias replied.

"And getting passed by Asia?" Kalin countered. "Your pawn needs some help."

"He needs to improve his strength, you said so yourself." Rias argued. Realizing a losing battle, Kalin let it go. "You said your other servants would be joining us later?"

"Yeah. My second knight should be getting here in a few hours, and Talia will be getting here after she's done with the wrestling event Merlin wanted her help with." Kalin replied with a shrug. "Did you make the call I asked about?"

"Yes." Rias replied, looking to her queen. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Tell her it was my idea. Only makes sense if one of us is her target."

...

After everyone had settled into the villa, Kalin laid out the plan. "Alright, for now we're going to be training as follows. Asia is passing each of you an envelope that will detail what Rias and I came up with for each of you." As the king spoke, the blonde bishop handed each devil an envelope. "I understand if some of these things seem hard, but we need your help if we're going to pull this plan off and that means you all being in your top condition."

Everyone opened their letter, and Akeno was the first to react. "What the hell, Rias?" she demanded.

"It was my idea, Akeno." Kalin sighed, knowing this reaction was coming. "Trust me, if you don't we'll fail. That't the last thing any of us want." Akeno shot a thunderbolt at Kalin, which he promptly swallowed. "What is it with you guys and shooting magic at me? You know it doesn't work." he chuckled.

"You have your orders, everyone get to work." Rias ordered. Everyone left the room, leaving the kings alone. "Sorry about Akeno."

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised Koneko didn't respond similarly." Kalin replied with a shrug. "Anyway, we should get moving too. I'll be teaching you about hand-to-hand combat."

...

Rias let out a gasp of pain as Kalin slammed her against the mat of the gym. Again. "You're still putting too much weight onto one side. You have to keep it even." The brunette king was saying. Rias stood and dusted herself off, getting back into her fighting position. "At least you're getting that right every time now. Again." Rias dashed forward, aiming a punch at Kalin's abdomen.

She came to a screaching halt when a spell circle appeared by her ear. "Say that again Akeno, what's going on? What? How is she alive?" Rias conjured a teleportation circle. "I'm on my way."

Kalin stepped into the circle and both transported to Akeno's location. Rias gasped at the sight of the dark haired woman in the S&M outfit standing across from her queen. Kalin just stepped forward as he sighed. "I thought I told you to meet us at the villa. It's about twenty meters that way." he chided, pointing his thumb in the direction of the house. "Why are you all the way over here, Raynare?"

"Sorry, I sensed a familiar magic and came to see if it was Kuroka." Raynare replied. "I wanted to say hi, but I got caught up with little miss watermelon chest over there."

"Yeah, we're kinda training with them." Kalin sighed.

"You know my history with them, Kalin." Raynare snapped.

"Can you explain this, Kalin?" Rias demanded.

"Sure." Kalin shrugged, turning to the red-haired girl. "This is my second knight, Raynare."

 _ **No one guessed it! I said it was the first supernatural Issei actually encountered and no one guessed that R was Raynare! Well, that's it for this chapter, vote on the poll on my home page to keep this story going, and I'll be back later. Until next time!**_


End file.
